This invention relates generally to vehicle electrical systems for trailer towing connection. More particularly, it relates to such a system that includes a connector with a lighting circuit ground path to allow for operation with LED trailer light circuits.
LED (Light Emitting Diode) lights have become popular on motor vehicles and trailers because they are longer-lasting and more energy-efficient than traditional incandescent lights. Certain vehicle electrical systems that are provided for trailer connection, however, function when connected to an incandescent trailer light circuit, but do not function when connected to an LED trailer light circuit. These vehicle systems sense connection to electrical ground through an incandescent trailer light circuit, and are thereby prompted to provide power for operation of trailer lights. These systems do not sense connection to ground in LED trailer light circuits, and therefore do not energize, and do not energize trailer lights.
There is a need, therefore, for an apparatus that will prompt towing vehicles not presently compatible with LED trailer lights to provide normal operational interface with trailers having LED lights. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.